Drunken Fool
by jnd25
Summary: AU Story- 17 year old Richie tests the boundaries and gets himself pissed drunk and it's up to Duncan to teach the boy a valuable lesson. Warning! Will contain spanking of a teenager.
1. Chapter 1

**AU Story= 17 year old Richie test the boundaries and gets himself pissed drunk and it's up to Duncan to teach the boy a valuable lesson.**

**Author's Note: Warning there will be spanking of a teenager and some foul language Reader beware...Don't Like Don't Read...I don't advocate spanking in real life this is just pure fiction...Now on with the story...Enjoy... :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

It was a sizzling hot afternoon in Seacouver as Richie walked back home after hanging out with a few of his old friends, they threw back a few beers and reminisced on old times which for them was just a couple of years before. By the time he arrived home he was greeted by Tessa whom was just finishing up preparing some lunch for her family.

"Go wash up before lunch you are a sweaty mess." She laughed at his put on hurtful expression.

"I don't smell that bad do I?" Richie asked as he sniffed himself. "Maybe I do?" He smiled before dashing off to his bathroom to do just what the French woman had asked.

Duncan almost crashed into the teen as he was walking back toward the kitchen to help out Tessa finish preparing some lunch.

"What have I told you about running in the house?"

"Not to do it?"

"Yes and why do you continue to do it?"

"Uh I dunno force of habit?" The teen flashed his pearly whites.

Duncan closed in on the teen and sniffed once then was face to face with the kid. "Have you been drinking?"

Duncan's unyielding expression made the teen falter. "Uh…only a little Mac-"

"Only a little! What did I tell you about drinking?"

"Not to do it."

"You are underage Richie! That means you don't get to drink until you're of age which is twenty one! I noticed you are continually disobeying me Richie, why is that?"

The teen pathetically shrugged and looked away.

"Don't bother making plans this weekend, you're grounded."

"What? Come-on Mac I'm not drunk off my ass or anything!"

"That's not the point and you know it."

"This is bullshit." The teen muttered angrily.

"What was that Tough Guy?" Duncan heard the boy and was clearly not too happy with the teen's current attitude.

"Nothin." With as much attitude he could feistier he walked around the displeased Immortal.

"It better had been nothing." Duncan called back to the retreating teenager.

"Teenagers." Duncan muttered then sighed to himself irritated.

Tessa noticed at first glance that something was upsetting her lover. "What's wrong Mac?"

"Richie." He huffed out.

"What did he do now?" She languished.

"He was drinking again today Tessa, I don't know what I'm going to do to with him, he doesn't listen to me."

"He's just a teenager they are bound to make mistakes, did you punish him?"

"Yes I grounded him for the weekend so make sure not to spoil the boy at all this weekend." He smiled playfully.

"I don't spoil him."

"Please Tessa that kid has you wrapped around his finger." Duncan laughed and went and hugged her from behind and gently kissed her neck.

"Oh! You..." Tessa laughed, the kid was sure quite a charmer she couldn't deny that.

Richie was not doing in any sort of laughing upstairs in his room, he had finished stepping out of the shower and was then trying to find something to wear, his room was not the most organized in the loft so it always took him a little longer to find stuff in his room of disarray. He was quite upset that Duncan had grounded him, he hated how Duncan would turn from his friend one day to his disciplinarian the next, he thought to himself bitterly that he wasn't a kid and he was going to show them he can't be controlled by anyone only Richie Ryan was in control. He found a black t-shirt and light blue jeans and dressed rather quickly since he was starving.

Richie appeared boorishly throwing Duncan a dirty scowl ever so often.

Lunch was a quiet affair with the moody teen that was picking at his food rather than eating it. "Richie eat your lunch and you better tone down that attitude right now Youngman." Tessa did her best stern tone.

Rattled out of his foul mood the teen looked up a little taken aback by the French woman's tone, he saw just by her expression that she was not kidding around and he obediently started to eat his food, Duncan watched the exchange between his lover and the teenager and smiled inwardly to himself he liked how Tessa handled the boy, it was just what the boy needed then. When the family finished their lunch Duncan glanced firmly at the teen. "Once you are done cleaning the dishes go straight to your room and remember to leave your door wide open."

"This is so not fair!" Richie pronounced as he started to take a few dished to the kitchen and drop them in the sink causing a loud clink.

Duncan tried his best to ignore the boy's insolent attitude not wanting to add fuel to the boy's fiery attitude. Tessa on the other had walked over to the teen with her hands on her hips. "You know what Richie just go to your room right now, I'll clean the dishes."

"Whatever." Richie stomped out of the kitchen towards his room.

Richie was beyond upset it was not only Duncan giving him a hard time it was now Tessa too. It was too much for him, he needed to act fast and show them how wrong they were. He thought it was so stupid that Duncan insisted he kept his bedroom door open while he was grounded so he purposely shut it the moment he arrived in his bedroom but it did not stay shut for too long. Duncan opened the door widely and glared at the boy. "This door remains wide open until your off restriction, I already told you when you get grounded you not only lose all of your privileges you lose your privacy as well."

That was the last straw for the teen he decided he was not going to listen to Duncan or Tessa they weren't his parents, he didn't have parents so therefore he could do as he pleased or so he thought. Richie bit back a curse he was really close to throwing at the Immortal; he turned on his bed with his back faced to the Immortal ignoring him completely.

For the rest of the day before dinner all the teen tried to do was sleep because he was planning to party all night and not let Duncan and Tessa think they could control him.

Richie sullenly ate dinner at the table with the couple and went straight to his room and made as if he was going back to bed. Duncan would pass by the teen's bedroom ever so often and peep in and see the teen laid up in bed asleep, he would always smile to himself on how angelic the kid looked as he slept if only he behaved more like an angel...

Richie awoke around midnight and smiled to himself, he quickly got changed and was out his window in no time.

Richie had been invited to a party back in his old neighborhood the week prior, he really wasn't planning on going but Duncan changed his mind once he grounded him.

"Yo Richie! So glad ya could make it my man! Here have a drink." His friend Billy walked over to him once Richie stepped into the house and handed him a red cup with smelled like some strong alchohol.

"What's in this?" Richie asked as he sniffed his drink it smelt pretty strong to him.

"Gin and Juice dude."

"Cool." Richie took a sip and then another sip and before he knew it the cup was empty. He spent the rest of the night drinking and occasionally dancing with every girl that flirted with him drunkenly.

An old friend's of Richie's called Angie also appeared for the party and was surprised to see Richie there and throwing back drinks like they were water.

"Richie what are you doing here?"

"Hey Ang-ie what's u-p?" He smiled goofily at her.

"Do your folk know your here?" Angie always felt like a big sister to Richie and always tried to protect him when he lived out on the streets.

"Th-ey're not my f-olks!"

"Under the law they are, didn't they just adopt you this year?"

"Ye-s but they are no-t my fo-lks."

"Whatever Richie!" She was worried about him she had never seen him so drunk, he could barely stand straight.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Wha ya my mo-ther now?" Richie laughed and took another big sip from his drink.

Angie looked desperately around for a few seconds and found what she was looking for, her friend Gary. She rushed over to Gary. "Gary I need your help, can ya help me take Richie to the heights." Gary looked over at Richie and shook his head when saw how the teen was stumbling all over the place.

Gary and Angie walked over to the drunken teen.

"Yoo Ga-ry! Whas uup!" Richie slurred.

"Lets get outta here man." Gary groaned at Richie's wasted appearance.

Once outside Richie stumbled and slipped into a huge puddle of mud in the front lawn, Richie had never had been as wasted as he was then, he slurred every word that escaped his mouth and he could not walk on his own without any aid. Gary cursed to himself and put an arm around Richie's shoulders and Angie did the same on his other side and they eventually were able to get him into Gary's jeep.

Gary pulled up in front of the Antique store and Angie helped him get Richie out of the backseat. Gary tried to steady Richie to stand in front of the store but Richie sunk down and sat against the front door. They decided to ring the doorbell a few times before departing back into the jeep, once Gary saw the front door open revealing Duncan looking shockingly down at Richie was when Gary pulled the jeep away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thanks to those who left me wonderful reviews! _:)

_Warning: This chapter will contain a detailed spanking scene of a teenager._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_

"Richie!" Duncan bent down to check the boy to make sure he was not injured in anyway. He noticed that the boy was just covered in wet mud and the smell that came off the teen was of strong alcohol, Duncan was not to happy with the teenager that moment. He pulled the kid to his feet and was not one bit surprised to see the kid stumbleing around.

"Hey Ma-c!" The teen giggled as he stumbled right into the Immortal's broad chest. Duncan picked the boy up into his arms as he was an overgrown baby and stormed infuriated up the stairs. Tessa was waiting nervously in the living room when Duncan entered with Richie up in his arms.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Tessa rushed toward her lover as he held the boy she had grown to love as if he was her very own.

"He's fine, just very drunk and filthy."

"Oh Mac, what are we going to do with him, he has gone too far!"

"Right now I am going to get him cleaned up and put him to bed then in the morning we will figure all this out and have a long discussion with him on what we expect from him and how there are consequences to his actions and he is going to feel a big consequence for his stunt tonight after I spank him tomorrow, I am going to make sure he learns from this."

Richie laughed as if Duncan said a joke while Duncan looked down grimly at him then looked at Tessa.

"Please make him some tea love." Tessa nodded and went to the kitchen to do just that as Duncan took the teen to his bathroom and sat him onto the toilet while he started a bath for the teen.

As the tub filled with water Duncan started the task of undressing the teen.

"What-cha doing Ma-c?"

"I'm going to take you a bath."

"Noo I don't wa-na."

Duncan ignored him and continued to peel off his shirt then he removed the boy's shoes and socks, he then went to unfasten the boy's pants and Richie sloppily tried to stop him.

"Stoop!"

"Sorry Tough Guy but you are filthy, you need to get cleaned up and you can't do it on your own right now."

The Immortal continued to unfasten the teen's jean and started to drag them down his legs. Once he was able to get Richie's jeans completely off he checked the water level in the tub then turned off the water. Duncan helped the boy stand up onto his feet then swiftly pulled down Richie's yellow boxers and lifted teen up in his arms and sat him in the tub.

Richie started to fell queasy from the sudden movement and leaned forward and almost threw up all over Duncan but the Immortal was fast enough to dodge the vomit of alchohol. Duncan grabbed a towel and cleaned up the boy's vomit agitatedly.

Even in his drunken state the teen was clearly embarrassed as he sat in the tub nude while Duncan lathered up a wash cloth with soap and started the task of bathing him as if he was a small child.

Once Duncan was satisfied the teen was all clean he lifted him up and wrapped him up in a large blue towel then scoped him up into his arms.

Duncan entered Richie's room with the teen cocooned in a towel on the verge of sleep up in his arms. Tessa was waiting in the room with a large cup of tea in her hands.

Duncan had Tessa prop the teen's pillow up against the head board of the bed so he could lay the drunk teen down in a slightly sitting position on the bed. Duncan accepted the cup of tea from Tessa and brought it to the teen and with great patience he got the teen to sip it down.

"You can go on to bed; I'm going to stay with him tonight." Duncan pulled a chair from the boy's desk and sat by Richie's bed to watch him through the night.

Tessa smiled at her lover before she left the teen's bedroom but then returned minute's later holding up one of Duncan's old nightshirts. "I think if he wakes in this it would surly teach him not to get so drunk again." She lightly laughed.

Duncan smiled at her." Hey I like my nightshirt, it's quite comfortable."

"Let's see how well Richie likes it." She said as she handed the garment to her lover and bent down to give him a good night kiss. "Good night."

She then gave the drunk teen a gentle kiss on his cheek before departing from the bedroom. Tessa clearly hated seeing the teen in such a drunken state, she was happy to let Duncan handle taking care of the kid.

Duncan dressed the teen in his nightshirt then sat quietly through the still night, he wondered whether he had not been clear and firm enough with Richie about the destructive and harmful risks associated with alcohol. He thought so, but couldn't understand how the young man could put so much in jeopardy by going out and drinking like that. Something this foolish could be fatal, he thought to himself.

A couple of times in the night/early morning Duncan got up and poured another cup of tea and had the teen sip down the warm brew.

Six hours later Richie began to move and moan. Duncan saw that as a good sign. He brought another cup of tea to Richie and insisted he drink it all down.

"I gotta peee!" Richie moaned.

Duncan gathered the teen up into his arms and hurriedly carried him into the bathroom; he pulled up the nightgown from the back as he sat the boy onto the toilet.

Richie pissed a long steady seemingly unending stream. When Richie had finished, Duncan lifted him up off the toilet seat then carried him back to deposit him in his bed.

Richie wanted to sleep more but before Duncan would let him he was forced to tea the rest of the tea down. Once Richie finished the tea he drifted off to sleep in seconds. Duncan faintly smiled as watched the boy sleep; he thought the kid did look adorable in his white nightshirt.

A couple of hours later Duncan watched as Richie groaned and lifted his head to look around in a daze. "How did I get here?" He muttered, he started to sit up but he quickly laid himself back down onto his side clasping at his head from the severe pounding that was going on in his head.

"Good afternoon Richie!" Duncan smiled non-sympathetically knowing the kid must have a hang over from hell.

Richie moaned in pain at Duncan's tone. "Let me die in peace." The teen begged.

"You're not going to die Tough Guy." Duncan lightly patted the boy's side.

"It feels like it." Richie moaned and whined in pain.

"Do you need the bathroom?"

Richie nodded his head affirmatively.

Duncan wasted no time in waiting on the teen to get up, he scooped the boy up into his arms and carried him to the bathroom once again and sat him on the toilet as he pulled the nightshirt up from the backside.

Richie looked down at his attire for the first time and looked appalled.

"Why the hell am I wearing a dress?"

"It's not a dress, it's a nightshirt."

"I don't care what the fuck it is I-"

"You better watch that mouth Tough Guy, you are already in enough trouble as it is." Duncan chided firmly.

Tessa appeared at the doorway of the bathroom. "How is he doing?"

"Can't I have some privacy?"

"No!" Both Duncan and Tessa both responded.

Duncan turned to the teen. "Are you done?" Once the teen nodded his head yes Duncan picked him up and carried him back to his bed.

"I can walk ya know, you don't have to carry me like I'm some baby!"

Duncan did not even bother to respond to the boy; he simply tucked the teen back in bed and exited the room as Richie lay in his bed in complete misery, his head felt as if it was going to explode from all the pain.

Duncan went to the kitchen and prepared an omelet for the teen to eat and also filled a glass of water and got two pills of aspirin out of a bottle and set them on the tray too.

Tessa walked into the kitchen and helped Duncan take glass of water while he carried the tray. The couple entered Richie's bedroom and saw the teen laid up on his side holding the sides of his head in pain.

Duncan placed the tray on the boy's nightstand; he grabbed the two pills from the tray and held them out to the teen.

"Here Tough Guy take these." The teen held out his hand and Duncan handed them to him as Tessa handed the teen the glass of water as well.

Richie eagerly swallowed the pills and gulped down most of the water.

"I am going to head out now for a meeting; I'll be back before dinner." Tessa leaned in and gave the teen a gentle peck on the cheek then gave Duncan a sweet kiss on his lips before she was off.

Duncan then placed the tray that contained a plate with an omelet over the teen's lap.

"Eat up."

Richie looked down at the food in disgust; he really did not want to eat at all yet, his stomach still felt at odds with him.

"Mac, I'm not hungry."

"Try you need to eat."

"I can't-"

"Either you eat it or I'll feed it to you your choice." Both Duncan's tone and stern frown convinced Richie to take a bite and start eating the omelet unwillingly.

Richie was able to eat half the omelet before he glanced up pleadingly at Duncan.

"I really can't no more Mac, please." He begged.

"Okay, that's good enough." Duncan picked up the tray.

"Get some more rest." Duncan ordered as he left to take the tray and empty glass to the kitchen.

Richie shut his eyes and welcomed sleep, he still pretty felt weak and did not want to move much.

Duncan let Richie sleep for another two hours before he went to wake the teen.

Duncan sat on the armless wooden desk chair next to Richie's bed and watched Richie sleep for a few minutes before he decided to wake him, he was not looking forward to what he was about to do but knew it was necessary.

Richie twisted and moaned around on his bed, he regretted drinking so much; he never had gotten so drunk before that he could not even remember most of the night's events. It really scared him not knowing everything that happened the night before.

"I'm never going to drink again." Richie muttered with his eyes still closed.

"You better not if you know what's good for you." Duncan spoke sternly.

Richie's eyes flew open and he looked over at the Immortal wide eyed, he didn't expect Duncan to be sitting by his bed, and by the look on the older man's face he knew he was in deep trouble.

"Hey Mac...How's it going?"

"Not so good, I spent the whole night looking after a very drunk kid who is about to learn a big lesson today; get up."

Richie warily looked at Duncan and slowly started to get up from the bed.

"Look Mac, I'm sorry alright-"

"You went too far Tough Guy." Duncan stood up and reached forward at Richie and easily picked the teen up then sat back down and deposited the teen to lie face down over his knees, Richie's arms reached out for support as he was deposited face down over a pair of hard thighs.

Duncan waited no time and swiftly drew up the nightshirt over the teen's pale white bottom causing it to gather around the Richie's shoulders.

"Noo! Lemme up!" Richie tried to get up from his very embarrassing position with no luck.

Ignoring Richie's protests, Duncan raised his hard hand up high and had it crash down forcefully on the teen's bare bottom, leaving visible a pink hand print.

_**SWAT!**_

"Oww!"

"You better not drink another drop of alcohol until you reach your twenty- first birthday or you will find yourself bent over my knees getting a very sound spanking! Do you understand me?"

"Lemme up! You can't do this!" Richie was horribly embarrassed of the position he found himself in being bent over half naked for a spanking.

Duncan rained down more forceful swats.

_**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! **_

"Stop it! Lemme up!"

If Duncan heard Richie he didn't let it be known he simply continued to spank the teen's upturned butt soundly.

_**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_

The spanking was really starting to sting Richie but he didn't want to cry out like a little kid, he needed to prove to Mac that he was too old to be spanked, so he did his best to contain all the cries of pain that were caught in his throat.

_**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_

Duncan was surprised with the kid's reaction to the spanking so he turned it up another notch and increased his force and speed in every swat.

_**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_

The burn on his bottom became too much for Richie, he couldn't hold back his cries any longer.

_**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT**_

"(gasp) Oww! Mac! Stop! "

_**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT**_

Tears sprung into Richie's eyes as Duncan continued to rain down hard forceful swats down onto his bare bottom.

_**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT**_

"Mac (gasp) pl-ease I I'm sorrry! (sob)" Richie could not stop himself from breaking down into tears of shame.

_**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT**_

"Are you going to drink again before you're twenty-first birthday?"

_**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT**_

"Nooo! (choke) Maac I-I Pro-mise! (sob)"

_**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT**_

Duncan examined the enflamed red bottom over his knees, and gave a final eight swats to the kid's sit spot to end the punishment.

_**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT**_

"(sob) Ooww (sob) m'soorry!"

Duncan ended the spanking and let Richie hang over his knees a moment longer as he rubbed soothing circles on the kid's back murmuring soft reassurances.

"It's over Tough Guy, you've been forgiven."

Once Richie's sobs subsided Duncan carefully flipped the boy over so he was sitting on his lap and pulled him close into a comforting hug and the boy couldn't help but wince as soon as his sore bottom made contact with Duncan's hard thighs.

Richie melted into Duncan's embrace, his butt stung like crazy but he felt amazingly comfortable in Duncan's arms. He had definitely learned a big lesson that day that was for sure, never to blatantly disobey the Immortal ever again.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Please Review!**


End file.
